Ice Cream Summer
by Truth'sDiary
Summary: That summer in that small town was bearible for Kara Erving for two reasons, the first was her job and her pregnat mum's ice cream shop, Cuipid's, and William Lennox. Falling in love with the homemade ice cream, and late night or early morning talks in the quiet store, that summer everything Kara saw would change, for better or worse.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N I has really torn about what fandom to write this story in, but finaly choose this one. Enjoy and I don't own anything, or do I :D**

**IMPORTANT! The main story is a flash back and it will go until the end of the second chapter. Flashback looks like so '**_appleappleapple_**'.**

* * *

The walk down to the board-walk was chilly, I should be use to this be now. The town had been cold since October, It was March now. The cold wood was soothing to my blistered feet, I held both of my heeled shoes in my hand, think about that summer. It was a warm one, warmer then it had been in three years and the town had so many tourists, I would of laughed then if my work load hadn't doubled. The wind blew and the chill made my bring my wool coat closer to my body as I thought back to the ninth day of that summer.

_"Mr. Lider, I know you wife will love this, trust me" I said with smile to the old man, he chuckled as he paid for his items._

_"You are always so sweet, child" he said while I hopped the counter to hold up the door for him, "I try my best, Mr. Lider."_

_I helped the man to his car and waved as he left and then turned to head back into the store, and that's when I saw him. He was... I actuly have no words for him. I watched him as he bit into the fry, we must have gotten from Nico's. I gulped as he looked at me, his gaze made my knees shake._

_He smiled at me and I blushed turning fast and hiding behind my sea green hair. I fell onto the stool behind the counter as my legs shook. That smile had bad things to me, and I knew it would weigh on my mind all day, but the bell above the door chimed and some kids ran in and plastered themselves to the glass and looked into the the case._

_I laughed at there actions and lefted my seat to go tend to their ice cream needs, "how can I help you guys" I said smiling as the oldest of them asked for three nutella ice creams and one oreo. I scopped up the order and handed it to them, as there parent walked in the store, saying how she was about them. __I smiled and said "it's no problem miss" she smiled at me and handed my the money and then they left._

_I sighed and sat on the stool, I lay my head down on the cool counter and drifted off, think about the mystery man. He was fresh in my mind, he was tall maybe 6'2 or 6'3, but I wasn't sure. His brown hair was ruffled, but still looked good on him and his eyes were an amazing brown. He wore black jeans and a white v-neck shirt with a leather jacket over it, how he wasn't dying from heat I had no idea._

_He looked so amazing and so out of my leage, but I didn't care. The bell rang again and I sat up, and I nearly died when I saw him. _

_I smiled and asked "how can I help you sir?" my heart was like a hummingbird. _

_"William" he said smiling at me, 'oh god' I thought as my knees shook 'pull yourself togther, you idiot' I smiled and rolled closer to the counter on the stool. __William looked over the ice cream, as I looked at him. I glanced down at my clasped hands and then over to the clock._

_I looked back over at William to see him looking at me, studing me. I blushed deeply and he smiled and said "I don't what to choose, what's the best?" I rolled over to the ice cream, not trusting myself to walk. _

_"Personaly, I love the nutella, but the strawberry is amazing with the wild rasberries we get ever morning" I held up my scarred hands, before continuing leaning in to point over the counter._

_"The pepsi lovers one is weird at first, but still good, it's new so that's why it's all here" I hummed think about the others "Oh!" I shouted pointing to another "The white ice was a carmel taste, which is interesting and is paired amazingly with the Royal Mouse" I smiled at him and said "they are all good, but-" I trailed off before saying "it's mostly about what you want."_

_He looked at me for awhile before smiling, saying "I'll try the nutella" I smiled and got it for him._

_He paied and walked out the door, but turned and removed the spoon from his mouth saying "see you tomorrow."_

_I laughed, and that's how the summer was going to go, I didn't care._

* * *

**The falshback is after ROTF and Will and Sarah are no longer togther.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"I can't believe I missed it!" my mum yelled as she slapped my fathers arm "if you hadn't gone and knocked me up again David" my fathe smirked and said "that's not not-" I screamed and covered my ears "not at the table!" the two laughed and me mum said "what did he look like" I pitcured Will in my head, after three weeks of him coming to the store and I still couldn't get the star struck feeling to go away._

_"He's tall maybe 6'2 or 6'3, he hair is brown, but was some blond in it and mum it is always in a I-just-rolled-out-of-bed look to it and it makes him look so freaking hot" my father choked on his water and my mum laughed "his eyes are brown, but id you look carefuly it has hints of gold and it's breath taking." _

_I took a bite of my mashed potatos as my mum thought rubbing the small bump._

_"He sounds like a real catch" I nodded and said "but he's way out of my leauge."_

_My mum smiled and patted my hand before we went back to just eatting._

* * *

_The alarm sounded and I groaned, today was Friday, and the annual Beach Bash, to kick off summer. I had to work from 9 A.M to 10:30 P.M. The worst part though was all the people and I was the only one who was working. Usally it was my mum and me, but with her doctors orders not to work with her history of miscarriges, I was totally alone._

_I crawled out of the warm bed and walked over to the bathroom. I washed my hair and body quickly, curseing as I nicked my bellybotton ring. _

_I hummed as the warm water poured it self on my face. _


End file.
